I Stand Alone
by Mushroom of the Darkness
Summary: Shipped off to Shikon Boarding school because they've become threats to all those around them, all from different walks of life, the crew from Inuyasha is in for the time of their lives. As they learn even those they know the best have secrets.
1. Chapter 1

_**A figure stepped out of the darkness. A flickering glow surrounded her, making her body glow. Suddenly in a burst of green light it separated into two figures. They were quietly talking to each other. "Should this happen? Or this?" "I don't know, maybe we should do this..." They took seats at a desk in front of a computer. **_

_**With a glance at each other, one pulled the keyboard towards her, while the other had pieces of notebook paper with the outline of a story on it. With the instinct of twins they began working simulatiously. One dictating while the other typed furiously:**_

I Stand Alone

Chapter 1

By: darkchi

Kagome stared silently out the bus window as it pulled from the station. The hot humid air made her clothes stick to her body. She sighed pulling her blonde hair up onto of her head with her hand, before letting it fall back down. The sun was bright in the sky, and cast a glare onto everything. Even behind her sunglasses she had to squint to see.

She turned away from the window, looking around her at the other ten or so people on the bus. All looking as miserable as she was sure she did. They all were silent not talking, few making eye contact with anyone else. The silence was tense, almost as if everything would shatter if anybody said anything. Kagome could feel her eye's slowly closing as the heat made her sleepy.

Then just as she was dozing off, a loud echoing slap resounded throughout the bus. Quickly followed by a scream of "Pervert." Clearly said in a high female voice. Kagome turned to look into the seat behind her, where the sound had seemed to originate from.

In the row behind her sat a boy and girl. The girl had a scowl on her face and was muttering under her breath. She had long dark brown hair and brown eye's. She was slowly opening and closing her hand in a threatening manner. The boy was smiling stupidly, a giant red mark on his face. He had short black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He had twinkling blue eye's, and when he saw her looking over the seat they flashed for a second.

He all but jumped forward in his seat, sitting up from the slouched position he'd been in leaning on the window. He grasped her hand in both of his saying, "Oh fair lady, may I humbly beg your name?" Kagome raised an eyebrow trying to pull her hand away, "Um." Then without warning an elbow appeared knocking him over back into the window. Where he stayed.

Kagome now found herself face to face with the girl from before. She was staring at the boy with the frown still in place. Suddenly She turned towards Kagome, smiling. Showing her to be really quite pretty. She held out her hand saying brightly, "My name's Sango, that idiot is Miroku." Kagome smiled back, "Kagome." Sango moving slowly so as not to wake up Miroku stood up and moved to sit next to Kagome.

With a sigh she leaned back against her seat relaxing tensed muscles. Sango groaned holding her head. "I lived next door to him, back home. Imagine living next to a pervert your whole life that has always loved girls. Always." She shook her head. Kagome smiled. "I understand. This guy lived next door to me for forever. He was horrible, though not in a perverted way, he was possesive." She shuddered making Sango laugh. The bus was now buzzing slightly with quiet conversations.

"Why are you going to Shikon?" asked Sango quietly. Kagome frowned slightly before saying quietly, "I'm a miko, you?' Sango smiled slightly, "Taiji-ya, to much of a threat for the youkai living in the area." Kagome nodded, "Same here, the local shrine maiden's weren't able to teach me control, and I've been accidentially purifying all the youkai around me."

Suddenly an arm dropped on each of the girls shoulder's making them jump, and punch before looking. "What was that for?" asked Miroku rubbing his head. Which was right between Sango and Kagome's. He suddenly stopped rubbing his head to glance sideway's at Kagome. "You know, I never did find out your name."

He looked at Kagome waiting for an answer. She sighed, "Kagome." He grinned pervertedly, reaching over the seat he grabbed one of her hands. Staring her straight in the eye he said in a serious voice, "Then Kagome, I have a request," he paused dramatically, "Would you bear my child?"

Kagome and Sango sweatdropped, but before she could respond a hand appeared out of nowhere knocking Miroku, back into the window again. Another boy could be seen over the seat. He was tall with long black hair and violet eye's. He growled slightly, "Man was that getting annoying," he turned to Sango, "How many was it he asked back at the station?"

Sango grinned, "Hey Inuyasha, I didn't know you were coming to Shikon too. I thought you were being sent to Miasma?" He smirked, "Naraku, decided he didn't want to deal with me again. He told the courts that I would be 'a bad influence on all his wonderful students that were making such wonderful progress'" They both laughed, at the private joke.

Inuyasha moved to a seat across the isle from Sango, he glanced at Kagome critically, "Whats with the shades?" She frowned, "None of your business." Kagome sighed, extending her hand in front of Sango. "Kagome." He stared at her hand for a second, before grasping it for a second, "Inuyasha, and you'd better remember it wench."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Hmm." She reached into her travel bag on the floor at her feet and pulled out her cd player, and with a quick nod in their direction, settled back to listen to her burned cd. She smiled as the first song came on. Pat Benatar's Hell is for Children.

_They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears_

_They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears_

_Forgive and forget, all the while_

_Love and pain become one and the same_

_In the eyes of a wounded child_

_Because Hell_

_Hell Is For Children_

_And you know that their little lives can become such a mess_

_Hell_

_Hell Is For Children_

_And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

_It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing_

_They blacken your eyes, and then apologize_

_You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing_

_Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy_

_Tell grandma you fell off the swing_

_Because Hell_

_Hell Is For Children_

_And you know that their little lives can become such a mess_

_Hell_

_Hell Is For Children_

_And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

_No, Hell Is For Children_

_Hell_

_Hell is for Hell_

_Hell is for Hell_

_Hell Is For Children_

_Hell_

_Hell is for Hell_

_Hell is for Hell_

_Hell Is For Children_

_Hell_

_Hell is for Hell_

_Hell is for Hell_

_Hell Is For Children_

_Hell Is For Children_

_Hell Is For Children_

She settled into her seat as the song changed, staring out the window.

_I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...   
it's telling me all these things...   
that you would probably hide...   
am I... your one and only desire...   
am I the reason you breath...   
or am I the reason you cry... _

Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you...

I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't get around you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that i'm out the door...   
and now i'm done with you...

I feel... like you don't want me around...   
I guess i'll pack all my things...   
I guess i'll see you around...   
Its all been bottled up until now...   
as I walk out your door...   
all I can hear is the sound...

Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you...

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, before returning his attention to Sango and Miroku. Who had woken up. Though not for long since almost immediately, he was knocked unconsious again as the punishment for groping. If the girl wanted to be alone then she was welcome to. It was none of his business.

_   
I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that i'm out the door...   
and now i'm done with you... _

I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...

I left my head around your heart...   
Why would you tear my world apart...

Always... always... always... always...

Miroku dozed off, and Sango pulled out a book, deciding to get some reading done. Inuyasha sat staring at the other people on the bus, most sleeping as the heat of the bus sapped them of their energy, occasionally glancing at the silent girl sitting staring out the window.

Finally a voice came over the intercom, saying that they would be arriving soon. Slowly Kagome pulled her bag from the floor to her lap, waiting for the song to end. (Saliva's Always)

_I see... the blood all over your hands...   
does it make you feel... more like a man...   
was it all... just a part of your plan...   
the pistol's shakin' in my hands...   
and all I hear is the sound... _

I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't get around you...   
I breathe you...

_I taste you..._

_I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore..._

_this life of solitude..._

_I guess that i'm out the door..._

_and now i'm done with you... _

_I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live without you...   
_

_I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I pick myself off the floor...   
and now i'm done with you...   
_

_Always...Always...Always..._

Standing up after everyone else had gotten off the bus except for a few other people. Kagome stuffed her cd player into her bag. With a sigh she slung her bag over her shoulder, and made her way to the front and off the bus.

She frowned at the heat that washed over her like a wave, making the bus suddenly seem cool. Pausing a few steps from the front of the bus, she reached into her bag pulling out a black baseball cap. Pulling it on backwards, her long blonde hair falling straight down it the back. As she shifted her bag back behind her she heard heavy footsteps coming down the bus steps fast. Way to fast.

Before she could get out of the way, a boy came flying out the entrance knocking her to the ground. Knocking the breath from her chest. His hands on either side of her face, his nose just above hers.

Her sunglasses fell off with a loud clatter. "Damn." She muttered softly, as the illusion over her hair shattered. The color changing slowly from light blonde to pure black. Her skin which had seemed golden brown became pale and flawless.

She had her eye's closed and could hear voices beginning to murmur around her. Kagome slowly opened her eye's only to come face to face with...

_**Dee and Ella, looked up from their seats and gulped. Maybe that was a bad place for them to end...they glanced at one another and grinned, "Naw!" **_

_**Dee, smirked evilly, "Maybe we should end the story there." **_

_**A look came to Ella''s face of horror. "Why we couldn't do that, it would be so mean." Dee's smile only grew, "Hmm...is that a bad thing?" "Yes!" "You sure?" "Yes!" "Positive?" "Yes!" "Ok, maybe one more chapter, but..." "What?" **_

_**Dee looked back at the computer and shook her fist. "I demand reviews!" Ella sweatdropped. "Is that all you care about? Reviews?" Dee blushed furiously, "Of course! I live for reviews." **_

_**Ella groaned holding her head. "Your um...special." Dee just grinned. Suddenly a light appeared around the two. And a voice spoke. "There you are, I was wondering what was going on. Time to merge again." An bright green light flashed and the two began to become transparent and float together. **_

_**With another flash of light a new figure appeared, a tall girl with long brown hair like Ella, and hazel eye's like Dee. She smile a relieved smile. "Finally, I thought that would take forever. My name's darkchi, the true author of this story. I just want to say before I demand you leave that I don't, and saddly probably never will, own any of the Inuyasha characters. Thanks, have a nice day."**_

"_**Oop's before I forget. I just want to say I hope to have the next chapter out soon."**_

_**Hey Dee here I just want to say I've got a quote to read, tell me if you like it! **_

**You are a child of the universe, no less than the trees and the stars; you have a right to be here. And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should. **

**Old St. Paul's Church, Baltimore, MD dated 1692**

_**She grinned, "Tell me if you like it."**_

"_**Dee, where are you, we're leaving!" Ella came into view. She smiled faintly, "I should have guessed. What'd you add?" "Nothing." "Dee." "Nothing!" "Fine, but if I find you wrote something inappropriate..." "I know, I know. Lets go." With that she turned off the computer, following Ella out the door, their bodies merging as they walked.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Slowly slinking into the room were two shadows, the phrase "We're sorry, we're sorry" being repeated over and over under their breath. "We swear that this is in fact a new chapter!" Slipping into their seats at the desk they turned on the computer, Dee furiously typing while Ella pointed out mistakes at they went._**

I Stand Alone

Chapter 2

By- Darks Mushroom(previously darkchi/forbidden elf)

He weighed a ton. Thankfully most of it was balanced on his hands. The fact that they were on either side of her head hadn't escaped her attention though, and her hands had come up automatically to push him off. The soft brown eye's staring down at her had widened in surprise as her glamourie fell away. Before widening even further in recognition.

"Hello Kagome, long time no see." He murmured softly. Her eye's quickly scanned his face, her eye's narrowing in displeasure as she recognized who he was. "Hojo, get off of me this instant." With a startled glance the boy hurriedly rose to his feet, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kagome." Ignoring the boys out stretched hand she rose to her feet picking up her bag and sunglasses as she did so.

Carelessly slinging her bag over her shoulder she turned to confront the boy, who was figiting with his hands, while his eye's stared intently at them occasionally making a furtive glance at her. With a sigh she grabbed his wrist dragging him out of the crowd, into a more open area, before releasing his wrist with a flick of her own. "Hojo, why are you here?" she said calmly. Hojo flinched at her words, mumbling a response under his breath. "Well?" He sighed looking up at her, "Um, Kagome, I uh, wanted to see you so I had my manager look up where you were going to school this year."

Kagome let out a sigh, "Look Hojo, I took a break of this season and next to come here, to get away from you and everyone else. I wish you'd stop following me." She turned quickly on her heel, striding away from him and up the sidewalk towards the booths set up for signing in.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in surprise, now that was one hell of a spell, he hadn't even been able to smell it on her, which meant that it was a high level spell. When the girl had stood up the boy all but cowering before her, he'd thought that she'd chew him out, when instead she'd dragged the poor boy off out of spotlight that had been focused on them and just spoken to him he'd been surprised. Hell, he'd have chewed the boy out for less than knocking him down.

His eye's widened as he watched her wave her hand dismissively and turn and walk away from the kid who was standing with a dejected air, his eye's staring sadly after her. The kid had to have known her previously to look after her with a look like that.

His eye's were drawn to the skirt clad figure walking away, to the way the short black fabric moved as she walked. The hair color and skin tone had been a vast improvement to the tan and blonde. But her eye's where what struck him. They were such a vivid cobalt it was amazing. She was beautiful, and so utterly familiar looking it was strange, because he was sure he'd have remembered someone like her.

A gasp behind him made him turn. "What?" He asked Sango who was poking Miroku in the shoulder repeatedly. "What's wrong with him?" The look Sango sent his way made him grin innocently. "What?" Rolling her eyes she stepped away from the shocked pervert, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You mean that you, a guy, don't recognize her? Even I know who The Kagome is." Seeing his still blank look she added, "The supermodel." When he still shook his head in confusion she sighed and reaching into her bag pulled out a slightly folded magazine, quickly unfolding it so the cover showed, "This girl. Kagome Higurashi, she's one of the world's most famous models."

He found his eye's hooked to those of the girl on the cover, she looked so perfect on the magazine, and yet she was posing for the shot, the elegant gown she was wearing spread around her gracefully. Wait, gown? Quickly reading the cover he turned to Sango saying, "Why do you have a copy of Vanity Fair?"

It was almost incredible how red Sango turned, it had to be a record for speed too, not only was she purple, but she did it in point four seconds. Quickly her hand shot out trying to snatch back the magazine, when he even more quickly moved it out of her reach she stepped back recrossing her arms, "Give it to me this instance Inuyasha Taisho!"

"Give what back?" Came a voice from behind them, making Sango freeze before whirling her hand a blur, to hit right on Miroku's cheek. "Keep your hands and your questions to yourself pervert." She said clearly, before turning and glaring at Inuyasha furiously. "Give it back. Now!" Again she jumped at him trying to get at the magazine, only to find herself ramming her forehead into his chin. "Ow! Inuyasha!" She groaned rubbing her chin with one hand the other held out in front of her. "Cough it up now!" "Yeah Inuyasha, cough it up," chimed in Miroku. His face still red on one side.

"Damn, why do we have a model going to our school? How is that fair for the rest of us girls? She's going to get all the special treatment." Muttered a group of girls that walked by behind them, making Sango whip around and glare, her magazine momentarily forgotten.

"Shut up!" she all but growled at the girls, "What right do you have to assume she got in here for a different reason than the rest of us." Shaking her head back, and straightening her shoulders she strode past the confused and shocked girls, small duffel bag swaying on her shoulder. Reluctantly Miroku and Inuyasha followed her up to registration.

"What is it?" murmured Miroku to Inuyasha, who with a grin at Sango's stiff back, showed him the cover of the magazine. "What!" he gasped loudly, the noise quickly muffled when Inuyasha stuffed his hand over his mouth.

Carefully Inuyasha removed his hand, "Shut up you idiot."

Kagome stared absently at the back of the girl in front of her's head as she waited in line to sign in. Softly humming to herself, fingers tracing a buckle on her shoulder strap. As the line slowly moved forward, she tried to ignore the stares that were focused on her back, as well as the loud shouts and shrieks of greeting between friends all around her. Kagome was acutely aware of how alone she was in comparison to everyone else. She'd probably not see that girl Sango or her friends again anytime soon, and now they probably knew who she was, well people aren't very thrilled at the prospect of hanging around Kagome Higurashi. That's just the way things were now.

She was next in line now. The folders in their boxes spanning the table, the teachers maning the tables tired looking and bored, their eye's only looking up from the box before them to ask the students name and to hand them their envelope. Looking down the line she noticed how they were all fairly young the eldest in her late forties, maybe early fifty's.

The man whose line she was in asked her name, in a loud voice, trying to be heard over the mass of people. "Higurashi Kagome," she said clearly, her voice carrying despite the noise. With a brisk nod of his head he bent over the box, flipping quickly through the folders, to her relief not drawing any more attention to her. Thanking him for her folder as he handed it to her checking her name off his list, she made began pushing her way back out of the crowd.

As she pushed past a group of people, she felt a hand snag on her bag, restraining her. When she turned to look behind her, she recognized Sango. Who with a grin said, "Wait for me. You don't know where to go."

Kagome smiled, "Sure thing, I wasn't looking forward to wandering around mindlessly." "Cool beans," laughed Sango, "I was here last year, what building are you in?" Kagome flipped the folder open as she and Sango stepped out of the group. Sorting through the pages she found the one about room assignments, scanning the page till she found the building name, "It say's that I'm in Block C, on the third floor." Sango grinned, I'm in the same building, what room does it say you have? I'm on the third floor to I think."

Eye's dropping back to the page she said, "I guess it's 593A, does that mean I'm sharing with someone?" Looking up her eye's widened at the excited look on Sango's face, "What?" "Me! I'm in 593B! How cool is that? I was afraid I'd end up with the same girl as last year. We don't share rooms though, just the bathroom."

Kagome smiled, "I promise, no matter what the stereotypes say, I don't spend hours in the bathroom, barely five minutes." Sango laughed, "I wasn't that worried. You don't strike me as the vain sort." She paused, looking Kagome up and down, "Ok, maybe you just don't look like a primper."

Laughing the two girls walked across the campus making their way towards a large brick building. Meanwhile, a pair of boys stood in the mass around the tables, searching fruitlessly for one specific girl, glancing at each other they groaned saying, "She left us."

**_"Well...look at that, another chapter finished," murmured Ella. Dee giggled nervously, "Yeah, people better be happy now." Ella sighed, "We didn't mean for it to take so long to come out...we just...got so busy with other things we kinda forgot..." "Anyway," interrupted Dee, "We'll have the next chapter out eventually, don't hold your breath that it will be to near in the future though." Her fingers busy turning off the computer._**

**_"Bye ya'll! Review if you will." They said, disappearing just like they arrived._**


End file.
